


The Fifth Great Satan

by DalkonCledwin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Darkstalkers (Video Games), Highschool DxD, Metroid Series, Naruto, X-Men Evolution, 天地無用! | Tenchi Muyo!, 魔弾の王と戦姫 | Madan no Ou to Vanadis | Lord Marksman and Vanadis
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalkonCledwin/pseuds/DalkonCledwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the tale of the Second Son of the Phenex Clan and his rise to power... Story is written with the permission of EzReality as it is based upon his story The Second Son. Rated Teen for now, Rating may change at a later date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naruto Uzumaki-Phenex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Second Son](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/176434) by EzReality. 



> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD, or any of the other franchises that will be making an appearance in this story. I make no money off of this or any of my other fanfiction stories.
> 
> Author's Note: This story was written with the explicit permission of EzReality, as it is heavily based on his story "The Second Son." There will be significant differences between his and my stories, but some things will be remarkably similar, such as the childhood friendship between Serafall, Sirzechs and Naruto.

**xXx October 10th, 1050 C.E. xXx** ****  
**xXx The Underworld City of Lilith xXx** **  
** **xXx Gremory House Seat of Power xXx**

Two teenagers sat looking at a third teenager with rather concerned expressions on their faces.

One of the concerned teenagers was a bubbly looking girl with her black hair done up in twintails. She was wearing a pink kimono that hugged her figure rather splendidly. Her name was Serafall Sitri.

The other concerned teenager was a young man with a shaggy mane of crimson hair that went down to just below his shoulders. He was wearing the standard outfit of the aristocracy of Europe of this day and age. He was called Sirzechs Gremory.

Their concern was being directed towards a blond individual with spiky hair. This individual was wearing an incredibly bright orange Gi. In fact all he ever seemed to wear are orange clothes of one sort or another. This was Naruto Uzumaki-Phenex.

To understand why Serafall and Sirzechs were looking at Naruto concernedly one needs to understand a bit of Naruto’s history.

Sixteen years ago, Lord Phenex, Head of the House of Phenex went on a journey to explore the world of humans. During that time he met and fell in love with a beautiful human woman by the name of Kushina Uzumaki.

Alas, the love of a Devil for a human is fleeting at best as Devils are immortal beings, while humans are not. As such it shouldn’t really be all that much of a surprise when Lord Phenex grew tired with Kushina. However what could be considered a surprise was that by that point in time Kushina was already heavily pregnant with his child.

Upon giving birth to her son, Kushina implored Lord Phenex to look after her child, as she was dying from complications with the birth. Reluctantly Lord Phenex agreed to take the child. He was reluctant to do so however because back in the Underworld he already had a wife and a son, the Lady Phenex, and Ruval Phenex. He just knew that his wife would be most displeased by the arrangement.

It wasn’t long after returning to the underworld that his wife had started forcing his bastard son to wear a choker with a pendant on it that had the kanji phrase “Shin’nyū-sha.” She even had it magically locked onto his neck so that he would be unable to remove it. The thing was even magically crafted so as to modify its size as the boy grew older.

This combined with everything else that the child suffered over the years is what led Naruto to the decision that he found himself on the cusp of making, and it was why his two best friends were looking at him most concernedly at this exact moment in time.

“What’s wrong Naru-chan? You don’t look particularly happy.” Serafall stated as she looked like she was being made miserable by the mood that Naruto was in. Unbeknownst to either of her two friends Serafall had a serious crush on the blond teenager, but there was just no way that she was willingly going to admit that here and now. No way whatsoever.

Naruto sighed and looked over at his beautiful friend and gave her a lopsided grin saying “Sorry Sera-chan. I just don’t really feel like I am much use to you or Sirzechs-sama. It doesn’t help that my family is constantly beating me down and never really giving me the opportunity to grow as a Devil. I really think that if I am going to come into my own I need to get out from underneath my family's shadow.”

“Now Naruto-kun, you know you are always welcome to take up residence with my family…” Sirzechs began stating.

“Mine too!” Serafall chimed in helpfully, though the statement seemed to cause her face to flush scarlet for some reason.

Naruto couldn’t help the fox-like grin that appeared on his face, this grin wasn’t helped by the fact that ever since he was born he had strange whisker like birthmarks on his face. “Thanks you guys. But I don’t think that will work. I really think I need to depart the underworld if I am to reach my ultimate potential.”

Faster than either of the males could blink, Serafall had leaped up from where she had been sitting and glomped onto Naruto exclaiming “NOOOO!!! I don’t want you to go!!!”

Naruto looked up at Serafall from where he was now pinned to the ground beneath her round derriere as she was sitting on his chest preventing him from moving. Off to the side Sirzechs was chuckling about Naruto’s current predicament and not doing anything to help in anyway whatsoever.

“Sera-chan… could… you… ergh… get off of my CHEST!!!” Naruto groaned.

“NO! If I don’t get off, then you can’t leave!” Serafall stated childishly.

“Lady makes an excellent point.” Sirzechs laughed out.

“Ugh… you know what, fine…” Naruto’s eyes began glowing as a magic circle began to come into existence beneath both him and Serafall.

“Naru-kun, what are you doing?” Serafall asked while her eye began twitching.

“Well, if you won’t get off of me, then I guess you’re coming with me. Will be fun, just the two of us. Alone, out in the wilderness that is the human world… why anything could happen…” Naruto explained calmly.

A few seconds seemed to pass into eternity as Serafall took a moment to fully process what he had just stated… as soon as she did her face became as red as an overripe tomato, she squeaked out an “EEP!” and catapulted herself off of his chest, just as the Magic Circle finished forming.

“Well, Sirzechs-sama, Sera-chan. It has been fun, but I really need to go. I will be in touch.” Naruto chirruped as his magic circle teleported him away from his two friends.

Sirzechs could only chuckle at the frown on Serafall’s face.

“THAT… That… MAN!!!” Serafall declared angrily.

**xXx A Short Time Later xXx** **  
** **xXx The Future Aurangabad District, Maharashtra, India xXx**

The Magic Circle that Naruto utilized to escape the underworld appeared in a largely closed off and dark room in a rather magnificent, if largely forgotten, at least to humans and most of the other factions, Temple Complex. These were the Ajanta Caves Temple Complex. And it was here that Naruto had come to find inner peace.

As soon as he arrived, Naruto began placing up wards all around the complex that would hide him from unwanted prying eyes, as well as defend him should he actually end up being discovered by Fallen Angels, or Divine Angels. Devils finding him were a lesser concern as the only ones that were openly hostile to him were the ones from his own family, and of those it was only really his father and stepmother who really despised him. His older half-brother was on relatively good terms with him.

He then set about making the Temple actually livable, at least for him. It had been a few centuries since anyone had actually lived here, so there was much to be done.

About a month of spring cleaning later and Naruto paused to admire his handiwork.

“Wow… you really cleaned this place up…” a soft feminine voice said from behind him before yawning tiredly.

Naruto blinked in surprise before spinning around to confront whoever this was only to stop as he felt an incredible blush rise up across his face at the sight in front of him.

There in front of him, was a girl who could be no older than thirteen if he were to judge her based on her physical appearance. She had incredibly long, if a bit unkempt electric blue hair, ice blue eyes… and was totally and completely naked.

Panic began to rise up in Naruto as he saw this naked chick in front of him… “Who are you? How did you get past my wards? And why are you naked?”

The girl in front of him took a few moments to process what he said before responding “My name is Azami…” she paused and sniffed the air before saying “Your wards aren’t keyed to keep out my species, not that it would have mattered as I was here before you set them up. I just didn’t show myself till now…” she then looked down at herself thoughtfully before saying “I dislike human clothes… they are too constricting.”

“Okay, I am fairly certain I keyed my wards to repel just about anything…”

“Except Dragons.” Azami stated matter of factly.

Naruto blinked before his face knitted up into a scowl… “Dammit.”

Azami tutted at his vulgar language but didn’t correct him on it. “Anyways this is my home, been here pretty much since the humans left. Been in hibernation for the past hundred years or so… I think. So imagine my surprise when I wake up and find some strange boy cleaning the place.”

“Yeah… I can see how that would be a shock… okay look… we need to find you something to wear so I am not constantly looking at a naked girl who has only barely entered puberty.” Naruto stated.

Azami scowled for a moment before walking over to one of the newly added draperies that hung off several of the walls and tore it down and proceeded to wrap it around herself in a manner resembling a Roman Stola.

She then turned back to Naruto once she had cinched the outfit with a length of cord and said “Better?”

“Much.” Naruto nodded his head in approval.

“Not to nag or anything… but why are you here?” Azami inquired, “I didn’t think anyone knew about this place anymore.”

Naruto grinned sheepishly and said “Eh… humans, probably not. In fact it probably fell off the radar of most devils, fallen angels, and even divine angels. That said I had been planning to run away from home for some time now and spent a great deal of time researching places places where I could realistically go and expect to be able to safely hide myself away for a few centuries while building up my strength.”

Azami smirked, “Well you picked a good place to do just that. Only person who might show up from time to time is my Mom… or Auntie Ophis… but trying to lock Auntie Ophis out of a place that she wants into is an exercise in futility. I know, I’ve tried.”

“Wait… your Mom? And I thought Ophis was a dude?” Naruto asked incredulously.

“Auntie Ophis can be whatever gender that she wants to be, but identifies herself as female. As for my mom… does the name Tiamat mean anything to you?” Azami inquired.

Naruto shivered and said “It means that I am going to treat you like a princess, for fear of what she’d do to me if I didn’t.”

Azami actually laughed, “Oh, Mom is a big softie. She only ever lets her wrath out on people that think they can beat her in combat… or they behave like Ddraig. Big pervert can never keep his hands to himself when the higher ranking Dragons get together. Lord only knows why he’s like that considering how much Ophis loves taunting him about his perversion. She does the same thing to Albion, so it probably can’t be helped.”

Naruto gaped at the thought that two of the strongest Dragons in existence were nothing but big perverts.

“Anyways, I really have nothing better to do, so I suppose I can help you in building up your strength.” Azami stated.

“Er… okay, thanks.” Naruto stated.

**xXx One Hundred Years Later xXx**

Azami, who was currently dressed in a pair of european style riding pants, as well as a loose blouse tackled Naruto to the ground straddling him around the waist, her now rather generous chest heaving from the exertion caused by the sparring session that the two of them had been engaged in.

“Looks like I win again!” Azami crowed triumphantly as she smiled down at her companion.

Naruto smirked before grabbing her wrists, and shifting his hips so that he caused the two of them to flip over so that he was the one on top. Azami struggled for a moment before a frown marred her face. “What the?”

“Azami, you haven’t been paying very much attention when I occasionally leave the Temple have you?” Naruto inquired.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Azami inquired.

“Would it surprise you to know I can currently lift around 102 French Quintals?” Naruto inquired.

Azami blinked, “What did you just say?”

“I can lift roughly 102 Quintals.” Naruto reconfirmed.

“No… that’s just… I would have noticed… wouldn’t I?” Azami tried to deny the facts that were quite plainly presenting themselves to the girl as she renewed her struggles to try to get out from under Naruto.

**xXx Lemon Begins xXx**

Naruto smirked, bent down and kissed the girl on the lips, causing her to break out in an uncontrolled Blush.

“N-naruto… w-what w-was t-that?” Azami inquired.

“Revenge!” Naruto cackled as he began to get up, but not before Azami thrust her arms out causing him to land flat on top of her pert C-cup sized breasts. “Er… Azami?”

“It isn’t nice to be a tease Naru-kun.” Azami stated while licking her lips, grabbing one of his hands she gently brought it to her breast and pressed it into her breast eliciting a moan of pleasure from the girl.

“I need you…” Azami stated in between her moans.

Naruto, never really being one to deny a girl what it was that she wants, couldn’t help but go along with what Azami was requesting. Working as swiftly and efficiently as possible, Naruto quickly divested both himself and Azami of their clothing. Though he took great relish in removing the wrapping from Azami’s nubile flesh, as it was the first time he got the opportunity to see her without clothes on in around one hundred years.

To say that Azami was stunning just didn’t do her enough credit. Azami had a body that make Alezandros of Antioch upset at not having the opportunity to get her into his studio.

Once they were both divested of their clothes Naruto knelt between Azami’s legs and began licking at her blossom with the occasional nip and tweak of her clitoris in an attempt to get her juices flowing more readily.

It didn’t take him very long before Azami, through her moans of ecstasy, stated “E-enough t-teasing, I-I nya-need y-you i-in m-me nya-now!”

Naruto got up from where he had been and positioned himself at her entrance saying “Happy to oblige, my love.”

He then inserted himself into her, pausing as he broke her hymen to give her a chance to adjust to the pain caused by the rupture. Once she had he began a rhythmic pumping in and out of her as he slowly brought the two of them to a mutual orgasm.

“CUMMING!” Azami screeched.

“Yeah, me too!” Naruto agreed.

After that the two of them crashed in the afterglow of their mutual exertions.

**xXx End of Lemon xXx** **  
** **xXx Two Centuries Later xXx**

Naruto woke up to the pleasant sensation of his girlfriend curled up next to him in his bed and came face to face with a large pair of over round gray eyes looking at him from directly above him, seemingly floating in midair.

These eyes came attached to the body of a girl who could be no older than eight years of age… and was currently wearing a ridiculously revealing outfit that was just WRONG on the body of someone that young.

“GYAH!!!” Naruto screamed like a little girly man.

This caused his bed companion to wake up with a start and look around in mild confusion, before she noticed the figure floating above their bed. “Auntie Ophis? Why are you here?”

“Better question, who is that?” Ophis inquired in a flat emotionless voice.

“This is my boyfriend Auntie.” Azami stated exasperatedly.

“Does your mother know you are dating a being that is 1/3rd Devil, 1/3rd Human, and... 1/3rd Youkai… Hmmm… Fox if I am not mistaken.” Ophis stated slash asked, still in that flat emotionless and frankly creepy voice of hers.

Naruto and Azami both sweatdropped… “What?” they both said in perfect unison.

Ophis looked at Naruto appraisingly and said “You have perhaps the most fascinating set of genetic traits I have ever come across. And somehow they are all first generation, which implies that you had somehow had three biological parents, which shouldn’t be possible.”

Ophis frowned for a moment before stating “Oh and that just takes the cake. You also possess probably the strongest non-Longinus Sacred Gear in existence… it also has the distinction of being the only UNIQUE non-Longinus Sacred Gear. Meaning no other examples of its type exist.”

“I have to commend you Azami-chan. You chose an excellent specimen to be your mate.” Ophis stated in a remarkably casual tone. “I will inform your mother not to charbroil him when she next arrives for a visit.”

Azami blushed under her Aunt’s praise.

“Oh, it might interest you both to know… the war between the factions is over.” Ophis said offhandedly.

“WAR?!!” Naruto erupted in panic.

“You mean you didn’t know?” Ophis asked. “I had assumed the reason you are both hiding beneath these rather remarkable wards was because you didn’t want to be drawn into the war?”

“No, we are hiding from Naruto’s relatives… or at least the devil branch of his family. We didn’t even know he had Youkai ancestry before today, and his human relatives probably don’t even know he exists.” Azami stated in an exasperated voice.

“Well.. in that case I will send Kuroka-neko over to train him in the Youkai branch of his lineage, as it seems you both have the Devil portion taken care of. Though you might want to spend some time investigating any benefits granted by your human ancestry. You never know what might turn up.” Ophis stated, before grinning evilly, “Now if you will excuse me, I just thought of a really clever prank to pull on Great Red.”

That statement sent a shiver of dread up both Azami and Naruto’s spines as the watched the strongest Dragon short of Great Red himself vanish in a puff of pink smoke.

**xXx Two-Centuries Later xXx**

“Naru-kun!!! could you please explain to me why you are using those clones that you still haven’t explained to me how you create, to basically put this place back into the exact same level of filth as when you first arrived?” Azami complained to the blond that she was hanging off of like a limpet.

“Oh… right… did either Kuroka or I ever bother to explain to you the abilities granted to someone who completely masters Senjutsu?” Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

Azami frowned and said, “Now that you mention it… no, you didn’t.”

“Well… one of the abilities is the capacity to manipulate time. I might have bounced forward into the future of this world a few hundred centuries on accident and discovered that the humans eventually rediscover these ruins… they also apparently discovered them in a state of disrepair. I am just glad that my new Earth manipulation techniques allow me to adjust the patina on the structures in the temple so that it appears that the caves really have been abandoned since the 600’s.” Naruto explained.

“Okay, but where are we going to live now?” Azami questioned.

“Ophis kind of bestowed me with the ability to travel between dimensions because she thought it would be amusing to see where I turned up, and when. So after a short detour in the Underworld to pick up a set of Evil Pieces from Ajuka-sama, I thought we could go on a multiversal grand tour for a few centuries, how’s that sound?” Naruto inquired of his limpet.

Azami blinked before practically cheering out the statement, “Okay then! I am going to go pack!” and she scuppered off with a skip in her step.

Naruto couldn’t help but frown. It was truly awe inspiring just how many clothes that girl managed to collect in the centuries since she had declared she found human clothing to be too constricting.


	2. The Beginning of the Vacation

**xXx August 8th, 1567 C.E. xXx  
xXx Ajuka Beelzebub's Labratory xXx**

The soft azure glow of the House Uzumaki Magic Circle disappeared revealing the forms of Naruto and Azami.

"You know it is usually a bad idea to teleport into the home of a Maō unannounced." the voice belonging to Ajuka Beelzebub stated conversationally from where he was standing working on one of his various experiments.

"Sorry about that Ajuka-sama, I would have sent a message ahead of me, except I have been away from the Underworld for the past several centuries. I only got the coordinates for this location thanks to Azami-chan's mother stopping by to visit us a few weeks ago." Naruto stated.

Ajuka had been only paying partial attention, but upon hearing the name 'Azami-chan' he swiftly turned around and looked at his new guests.

"Azami-hime-sama, it has been too long." He greeted Azami before turning his gaze to Naruto, "I take it then that you are Naruto Uzumaki-Phenex?"

Naruto growled in response to the Phenex surname being added on and said "I strongly object to being identified by the Phenex household, but yes, I am Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah, my apologies then. What may I do for you Uzumaki-san?" Ajuka inquired.

"Well, as I said, a few weeks ago Azami-chan's mother paid us a visit. While she was at our dwelling place, she was kind enough to suggest that it might be in my best interest if I were to acquire a set of Evil Pieces, and that I should see you in order to do so." Naruto explained.

Ajuka grimaced and said "Yes, that does sound like something that Tiamat-chan would do. Come this way."

Naruto and Azami followed Ajuka into another room. Once they were in there Ajuka went over to a wall safe and entered a combination. Once that was done he withdrew a small box that was plainly a box containing a set of chess pieces. He then walked over to Naruto and handed the young man the box "You need to understand that this box contains the last King Piece that will ever be allowed into circulation."

"Oh? Why is that?" Naruto inquired.

"Simply put the other Maō's and I thought it best to limit the number of Devils who were able to gain Ultimate or heavens forbid, Super Devil powers simply by using one of these Evil Pieces." Ajuka explained.

"What do you mean? How does an Evil Piece allow someone to transcend the classes like that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"A King Piece can permanently amplify the powers of the Devil it is used upon anywhere from ten to a hundred times. With the use of a King it is entirely plausible for a Low-Class Devil to instantaneously be granted the power level of an Ultimate-Class Devil. This is why they have been heavily restricted. In fact as far as I know only the Maō have been permitted to use them, and only nine unused instances of these pieces exist to my knowledge, yours included. I won't be making anymore." Ajuka explained.

"Damn, that is a lot of potential power, as well as a huge margin of variance." Naruto stated.

"Yes, well, it really is the luck of the draw on those pieces. Now if you will excuse me, I really do need to get back to work." Ajuka stated.

"Yes, of course." Naruto said as he watched Ajuka leave the room.

Naruto then opened the box, took out the King and Queen Piece. He held out the Queen Piece to Azami and said "Would you do me the honor of being my Queen?"

Azami blushed and said "I would be thrilled." taking the Queen Piece.

Naruto took the King Piece and held it to his chest and allowed it to be absorbed into his body. As soon as it had done so, all of the other pieces shifted their color, instead of being a solid white color, they were now a hot-orange color.

As soon as she noticed the Pieces change color, Azami held the Queen Piece to her chest and allowed it to be absorbed into her own body. As soon as it was absorbed her power flared and she was encased in a neon-blue suit of scalemail armor.

"Huh. That's different. I guess that you gained a power similar to Ddraig and Albion when you were granted the nature of a Devil. You can now manifest armor similar to their Longinus'" Naruto quipped.

Azami focused and caused the Scalemail to recede and said "That will be useful, I am sure. Let's get out of here!"

"Of course dear." Naruto said, holding up his hand saying "Sunpō Janpu!"

**xXx September 1992 xXx  
xXx Rural Okayama, Japan xXx**

As the magic circle faded Naruto and Azami took a few moments to look at their surroundings before Azami, who was wearing medieval European Ladies dress stated rather blandly "I don't think I am wearing appropriate clothes for this setting…"

Naruto glanced around for a few moments before using his magic to replace Azami's dress with a blue kimono, an orange obi, and a pair of zori sandals over the appropriate socks. "Much better." Left unsaid was the fact that she wasn't wearing the appropriate undergarments...

"Come on, let's see what there is to do around here!" Azami stated excitedly leading the way into the town.

**KABOOM**

**BANG**

Both Naruto and Azami froze as their ears picked up the sounds of two powerful explosions coming from a few buildings away followed by hysterical feminine laughter.

"Aww geeze, all I wanted was to have a nice quiet vacation, and now we gotta put down some maniac, don't we?" Azami complained.

"You know we do, dear." Naruto chuckled as the two flash stepped to the source of the explosions.

Upon arriving Naruto and Azami took stock of the situation, they both instantaneously noticed the young boy holding up a piece of rebar, and waving it at the seemingly unimpressed blue haired girl rather ineffectively.

Azami flash-stepped over to the boy, casually grabbed the rebar tossed it to the side, then grabbed the boy around the waist and flash-stepped the two of them some distance away so that they weren't in any immediate danger from the fallout caused by her King.

Meanwhile Naruto calmly walked up to the bluenette and said "I don't know who you think you are, but your fun ends here."

Ryoko cocked her head to the side as she found her entertainment for the evening had disappeared from right in front of her, only to be replaced by some random blonde. Raising her hand she hurled several energy bolts at the blond, only to frown in confusion when he just stood there and took them all seemingly with little to no damage. And what damage was inflicted healed seconds after it was inflicted.

"Just who are you?" Ryoko asked with a hostile tone in her voice.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Not that it will do you much good." Naruto stated before he flash-stepped forward and slammed his fist into Ryoko's gut.

Ryoko would have screamed in pain, if it weren't for the fact that all of the air in her lungs was currently vacating her body.

Naruto then chopped the back of her neck knocking her unconscious and grabbing her around the waist and flashing over to where he could sense Azami and the kid they just rescued.

As soon as he arrived, the kid took one look at the girl in Naruto's arms and said "Whoa, how'd you defeat that Demon?"

Naruto looked down at the unconscious girl momentarily and said "She's not a demon? Or at least if she is, she's a particularly odd one…"

"What? What do you mean she's not a demon?" the kid asked.

"Naru-kun, this is Tenchi Masaki. Tenchi, this is Naruto Uzumaki. As I already stated, I am Azami… er… Uzumaki. Now who is that?" Azami inquired.

Naruto unceremoniously tossed the unconscious girl over into the corner and drew upon some of the energy of the world to enable him to create a ball of water, and tossed it into her face.

The resulting splash caused her to sputter for a few moments and look around confusedly only for Naruto to say "Oi… Alchemy Fair Project… what's your name?"

"What in the name of Washu is Alchemy? And my name is Ryoko." the girl now identified as Ryoko stated. She then paused and really focused in on Naruto saying "How did you manage to knock me out? No human should be capable of that."

Naruto frowned… "Did you just say 'Washu'?"

"Err… yeah, what of it?" Ryoko asked.

"Azami, do you still have that list of entities that your Aunt told us to avoid at all costs?" Naruto asked.

"Er… let's see, I know I had it somewhere…" Azami began rifling through her outfit and various unmentionable places searching for the list causing both Tenchi and Ryoko to blush, "Ah! here it is! Let's see… She said to avoid the following people for the following reason's:

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg because once he meets you he will never leave you alone and he will try to turn you into a magical girl even if you are a guy…

The Lord of Nightmares, because bothering her is just a bad idea…

The Phoenix-Entity because… well just because…

The entirety of the Timelord species just because of the headaches that they cause…

Clark Kent… because no matter how strong you think you are, he will invariably end up being stronger still.

The System Lord Anubis… Ophis doesn't want the headache of putting him in his place…

Oh… and what do you know… Washu Hakubi of the Chousin… because… um… huh… it doesn't actually say…"

Naruto smirked as he recalled something he read back when he was still in residence with the Phenex… "Chousin, really? That's rather surprising. Allegedly the Chousin are a trio of Hyper-dimensional deities who are directly responsible for the creation of the Multiverse. From the sound of things Ophis is not particularly fond of this Washu character. I wonder why?"

"She's a mad scientist bent on uncovering the truths of the multiverse…" Ryoko stated matter of factly.

"Is she really?" Naruto inquired.

Just then Naruto and Azami both noticed two rather large power signatures enter Earth Orbit, One of them stayed in orbit, however the other began descending towards the planet and their exact location.

"Err… either of you have any idea why there would be two rather large power signatures that have just entered orbit around the planet, one of which is rapidly approaching our location?" Naruto inquired.

"Two? I only count one." Ryoko stated.

"No, there are definitely two." Azami stated… "Though the one that is staying in Orbit is vastly more powerful than the one approaching the planet. Perhaps it is able to mask its power signature from whatever you are using to detect things in Orbit?"

Ryoko considered this for a moment and said "That is plausible. I don't suppose either of you has a solution to deal with an angry Princess who is more likely to shoot first and ask questions never? Cause right now I don't have enough power to call up my ship."

"Once her ship enters the atmosphere, I think we have a solution to the problem." Naruto stated cheekily.

"Oh geeze, do I have to?" Azami griped.

"Well I suppose I could… but the last time I sparred against you in that form the shockwaves from our attacks set off a Volcanic Eruption in the South Pacific…" Naruto stated calmly.

"Yeah… you really need to learn how to hold back…" Azami stated.

Naruto smirked "Well… there is always the alternative…"

"What alternative?" Tenchi asked.

"You shouldn't have asked, 'cause that means that is what we are doing…" Azami complained as Naruto raised his hand and closed his eyes as suddenly a bright azure blue circle with complex runic symbols began forming on the ground beneath them.

As soon as it was formed Naruto opened his eyes and said "Tally-ho!" causing the for of them to vanish in a burst of magic.

**xXx Ryo-Oh Observation Deck xXx**

If the glowing azure light from behind her didn't alert Crown Princess Ayeka Masaki Jurai that there were intruders on her ship, then the two shouts of "What the hell!" followed by a feminine voice asking "Naru-kun, when did you modify your circle to allow the transport of people who aren't members of your household?" certainly did the job.

Ayeka whirled around and found the oddest of sights, a young man who greatly resembled her beloved Yosho, the Space-Pirate Ryoko, and two individuals who she didn't have the faintest idea who they were, one blond, and one whose hair was even more blue than Ryoko's as odd as that may seem.

The blond individual scratched the back of his head while looking at the unidentified bluenette and said "Well… funny thing about that. It seems a Household Magic Circle doesn't work properly if there isn't an official established Household associated with the sigil being used to power the circle…"

The bluenette blinked a few times and then grinned wickedly "So you mean to say that until you actually register your household with Sirzechs-sama, that you can basically transport whomever you like, wherever you like?"

"Pretty much, yeah." the blond stated.

"That is freaking awesome!" the bluenette exclaimed while pumping a fist.

"Excuse me, but who are you, and why are you on my ship? Oh, and Ryoko, you are hereby under arrest…" Ayeka stated.

Naruto, the blond looked up and grinned as he read the monitor behind Ayeka. "Huh, remind me to thank Ophis for that universal translator spell she whacked us with when she last visited us. Um… Miss, unless Ryoko committed a new crime in the last standard galactic minute, which I know for a fact that she hasn't, then you have no grounds on which to arrest her as the statute of limitations for her pre-existing crimes has just expired as of a minute ago."

Ayeka blinked and looked at the monitor that he was reading off of, it was written in Juraian… "How were you able to read that human?"

Naruto laughed saying "I did just get done mentioning my need to thank Ophis for the Universal Translation Spell she slapped me with, did I not?"

Ayeka frowned "What do you mean 'spell'? and is this Ophis a Juraian?"

"Spell… as in magic. And somehow I highly doubt that Ophis is a Juraian… unless Juraian's are Hyper-Dimensional Dragon Deities?" Naruto stated.

Suddenly a perky young voice off to the side stated "You know Ophis-chan?"

Naruto and Azami blinked and looked over to where the voice originated. Standing off in the corner of the interstellar arboretum was a young girl of what appeared to be 10 years of age with the same color hair as Azami. Her hair was done in practically floor length twintails with four red gems, two on each side separating the twintails from the rest of her hair.

What startled Naruto the most about this girl was that he detected the same levels of power emanating from within her as he would normally detect when confronted with Ophis.

"Wow, I didn't think it would be that easy to come across one of the Chousin…" Naruto stated clearly impressed.

The girl blinked and said "What's a Chousin?"

"You are. In fact, if my recollection of the book I read is in fact accurate, then the only Chousin that you could possibly be would be the Chousin Tsunami. Washu is a pinkette, and Tokimi kind of resembles a bird… plus Tsunami is known for being associated with the Juraian Royal Family." Naruto explained.

"No, my name is Sasami." the girl explained.

"Awww… she's cute! can we keep her?" Azami cooed.

"I had actually been planning on finding one of the Chousin, preferably not Washu, and adding them to my Peerage, so I don't see why not." Naruto stated.

"Now wait just one minute!" Ayeka began heatedly.

"Don't worry! I know for a fact that she has a ship capable of interdimensional travel, in fact I wager it is the one docked off to your starboard side, and I will be more than happy to supply you with a portal that only you can activate that will teleport you to our world so that you can visit her." Naruto stated as he walked up to Sasami.

"Hmm… I think for someone of your strength that two are in order." He pulled out two chess pieces and handed them to Sasami.

"What are these?" Sasami inquired.

"These will add you to my family. Nothing really to worry about." Naruto stated.

Sasami looked curiously at the pieces for a moment before bringing them closer to her as she did so they were absorbed into her body in a brilliant flash of light. As soon as they had finished assimilating with her, her mind was flooded with the full knowledge of who and what she was.

"Oh! I suppose I am Tsunami of the Chousin. But… I am also Sasami Masaki Jurai. This is going to take some time to reconcile." Sasami stated in a voice that sounded much more mature than her body would normally be capable of.

"Take your time, we aren't in any hurry. This is a vacation for us." Naruto stated.

**xXx Omake xXx**

Naruto, Azami, and Sasami sat on a luxurious couch located in the central control room of the Tsunami-fune. In front of them on the massive holographic display monitors were various images displaying the life and times of several of Naruto's counterparts found in various different versions of a world known as "The Elemental Nations."

The factor that each of these versions of Naruto had in common, is that they were each born to Kushina Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, and Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and each one of them was destined to become the future Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

What separated them was the various degrees of isolation, ridicule, and hatred that the child was forced to endure while growing up. It was blatantly obvious to the three of them that regardless of how awful that the Phenex clan had treated Naruto, his own childhood was infinitely better than what he would have endured had he grown up in the Elemental Nations.

"Well… I am going to have to go on record and say that I veto any decision to obtain members for your Peerage from one of those worlds." Azami stated.

Sasami nodded her head, "Yeah, I agree, what were those people thinking doing that to an orphan? It's amazing that in almost each instance your counterparts all seemingly turned out somewhat NORMAL."

Naruto absently rubbed the back of his head "Yeah, while I may be in for a beating or two when I announce myself to the Underworld again… at least I am fairly confident my best friends won't shove a lightning blade through my chest the way that Sasuke punk did to several of my counterparts."

"And what was the deal with that Sakura girl? Honestly the only girl in that entire world that made any sense to me was that Hinata girl. Maybe Tenten and Temari too." Azami stated.

"Yeah, that entire world seems to be nothing but a psychoanalysts nightmare truth be told." Naruto quipped.

"Well I think that settles it, we aren't going there to look for Peerage members." Sasami chorused, "Now who wants Macaroni Casserole?"


	3. I thought he was called "Unstoppable"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD or any of the other franchises that will be making an appearance in this story. I make no money off of this or any of my other fanfiction stories.

**xXx Early Morning xXx**

Naruto woke up to the warm feeling of nubile young flesh pressed up against his side, glancing to his right he was pleased to see Azami curled up in bed next to him, grinning as he began remembering the eventful evening that he and Azami had last night.

**xXx Flashback xXx  
xXx Begin Lemon xXx**

Naruto followed Azami into the room that Sasami stated would be their quarters on the Tsunami-fune only to come up short as Azami stopped not even five feet into the room, turned around and began grinning evilly.

"Azami, what's wrong?" Naruto asked getting an uneasy feeling.

"Computer gradually reduce the Gravity in this room to 0.1654 g." Azami stated.

The result over the course of the next five minutes was rather startling to Naruto, as both Azami and him went from the Gravity normally expected on the planet Earth to what was commonly expected on the Moon at its equator.

Once the Gravity setting Azami had indicated had been reached she began to seductively remove her clothing, which just sort of floated / bounced off into the room at large as she let it go.

"Let me get this straight, you want us to have sex in near Zero-G?" Naruto inquired of his girlfriend.

"Oh come on Naru-kun, think of it as an experiment, it will be fun!" Azami stated with a bit of a pout on her face.

Naruto shrugged, who was he to deny his girl what she wanted. With that said, Naruto quickly began divesting himself of his clothes and letting them float off to who knows where.

Quickly bouncing up to his girlfriend he enfolded her in his arms as the two of them sort of half floated, half bounced over to the Queen-sized bed in the room, where Naruto gently laid Azami on the bed. Though keeping her on the bed was proving to be something of a struggle as the gravity in the room was so minute that any movement that either of the two made caused them to bounce several feet into the air.

Seeing that Azami was already lubricated just from the thought of having sex in a low gravity environment, Naruto lined himself up with her and gently pushed himself into her inner folds eliciting a moan of pleasure from Azami due to the sensation.

Once he was inside he began rhythmically pumping into her, which was made interestingly difficult by the low gravity of the room. Grabbing her hip with one hand to steady himself, he also grabbed her left breast with his other hand and began to gently massage, knead and tweak her breast and nipple while continuing to pump in and out of her.

It didn't take very long before Azami was screaming out "Oh God I'm cumming… OWWWW OWWW OWWW, what the hell?"

Naruto chuckled saying "You said the G-word, Devils aren't allowed to say the G-word." as he too achieved his own orgasm.

**xXx End Lemon xXx**

Naruto's nose twitched and informed him that Sasami was already awake and in the kitchen of the Tsunami-fune cooking up what promised to be a spectacular breakfast for the three of them. Carefully shifting himself so that he could get out of bed without disturbing Azami, Naruto got up and went over to the closet that housed all of his clothing and got dressed.

Really, Tsunami-fune was a remarkable ship. The closets on the ship served double duty as a complete inservice laundry system. Almost as soon as an outfit was placed inside one of the closets, the outfit was completely cleaned of all dirt, grime, and body odours. About the only thing that the closets didn't do was repair damaged clothing. But that was what the Juraian Battle Armor that was housed in the ship's Armoury was for.

Once he was dressed Naruto quietly made his way to the kitchen where he was pleased to discover Sasami was in the middle of preparing a proper full size English Breakfast fit for three people.

Once he was seated Sasami asked "So who else were you thinking of adding to your Peerage?"

"Honestly I hadn't really given it much thought. I figured we would take it on a case by case basis. Why do you ask?" Naruto responded.

"Oh, I was just wondering. I think it might be fascinating if we were to visit this world…" Sasami said while tossing a comic book over to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the Comic Book for a moment and raised an eyebrow, "The X-Men?"

"Well… it's just that the people there sound really fascinating." Sasami said with a slight blush on her face.

"Oh? And why is that?" Naruto asked as he began to leaf through the pages of the comic. This particular Comic being labeled "X-Men #1" and featuring Professor X, Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Angel, Beast, and Iceman fighting against the villain Magneto.

Just then Azami entered the room having heard most of the conversation and laughed saying "Our little Goddess here has a crush on Wolverine…"

"I DO NOT!" Sasami bellowed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that and shrugged, "Yeah, sure, we can go there. Not like we have anything better to do. Plus, I am kind of curious about this Magneto fellow. I wonder if he would be a realistic match for us Azami?"

"The guy manipulates metal… I don't think he would stand a real chance. Though Wolverine, the Hulk or the Juggernaut might stand up to you a little better."

"Oh? Why's that?" Naruto inquired.

"Well the Hulk has immense strength powered by a Gamma Ray Burst and is probably on par with an Ultimate Class Devil in terms of raw strength. The Juggernaut has equal strength and his kinetic energy is absolute. Once he is traveling in a specific direction, nothing in existence can stop him…" Azami was interrupted at this point by Sasami.

"Err… actually that isn't entirely true. Ten Light Hawk Wings placed directly in his path WOULD stop his forward momentum, as that number of Light Hawk Wings is absolutely impenetrable by anything existing in a 4 dimensional state of existence. To penetrate that number of wings he would need more kinetic energy than exists in the entire combined multiverse… which is frankly impossible." Sasami explained.

"Right… meanwhile Wolverine's bones are infused with Adamantium, one of the strongest metals in existence, and he also has a healing factor that rivals that of a Pure-blooded member of the Phenex Household."

"Hrm… I am almost tempted to duel this Wolverine fellow. Just to test that one ability that I developed expressly for the purpose of defeating the Phenex Household's regeneration ability." Naruto stated.

"Seems plausible, shall we get going then?" Azami stated.

"Course set and laid in!" Sasami chirped.

"Engage!" Naruto stated.

"And we're off!" Sasami said excitedly.

**xXx Sometime Later xXx**   
**xXx Xavier Institute for Higher Learning xXx**   
**xXx Danger Room xXx**

Logan had been having a really bad day today. First he ran into Victor Creed. Then some girl with blue twintails suggested that he might not be as strong as her. Logan hated picking fights with little girls so he ignored her. Now he was getting his rear handed to him by Chuck's Omega 9x8 Settings on the Danger Room, whatever those were.

Just as he was about to call it quits an azure blue light flashed in the corner of the room and a huge shockwave resounded throughout the room, causing all of the robotic devices that the room employed to train the members of the X-Men to completely shut down.

Logan looked around for the source of the shockwave and was startled to see a young blond standing not even ten feet away from him. A blond that he had never seen before.

"Hey bub, it's dangerous here. You should get lost." Logan stated.

Naruto grinned and said, "Hardly. I doubt that anything in this world is truly dangerous for me. Though I was wondering if you would be interested in a spar?"

Logan shrugged and said "Sure, why not," but just stood there waiting for the kid to throw the first punch.

Naruto chuckled to himself and casually walked up to Login, raised his hand with his index finger cocked behind his thumb and proceeded to flick Logan in the chest with his finger.

Whatever Logan had been expecting from such an action, it was not what happened. The force from the… finger flick… was sufficient to send Logan hurtling backwards through the air over thirty feet, knocking the air out of the man.

Before Logan had a chance to stand up and reassess the situation the strange blond had seemingly already closed the gap between them and reached down grabbing Logan with a hand that was encased with glowing black flames. Logan howled in agony as the flesh on his arm began to boil and melt off at a rapid rate that he could even process properly. The smell of his own burning flesh was just nauseating to him.

Just as suddenly the blond removed his hand and watched for several minutes.

"Fascinating. It seems the reports I read were wrong. Your regenerative powers may actually be superior to those of my relatives seeing as how your flesh is growing back, even if it is at a much slower rate than it might otherwise have done considering the cursed nature of the flames I used. Well, I have done what I came here to do, I must take my leave Mr. Logan, I wish you a good day."

And with that the blond vanished in another azure light show.

**xXx Meanwhile xXx  
** **xXx Bayville High Football Stadium xXx**

Azami casually walked underneath the stands of the Bayville High football stadium where currently a young man was being beaten up by several of the jocks of the football team.

"Ara ara. You would think such handsome young gentlemen as yourselves would have something better to do than beat up a poor _defenseless_ young man like that. But… if you really need to justify your masculinity, perhaps I would be a better target than him." Azami stated in a bit of a singsong.

Duncan Matthews grunted turning around to behold the rather attractive teenager that had spoken to him "Get lost hot stuff. This is no business of yours."

"Sure it is. I don't like it when people pick on my prey for the evening." Azami purred out before flash-stepping forward and nailing Matthews in the groin with one of her recently acquired steel toed combat boots… and augmenting her kick with a sufficient amount of her Super-Strength to make his Sports Cup a complete non-factor, dropping Matthews instantly.

Seeing their leader go down like a sack of potatoes to the kick of a girl who didn't look like she lifted weights a day in her life, caused the other jocks to run screaming for their mothers.

Smirking Azami turned to the fourth boy, the one who the Jocks had been ragging on and said "Mmmh… now what to do about you? Naru-kun said to make sure to humble you a bit… he just didn't say what I was supposed… OH! I know!"

Azami grabbed the boy by the shoulders and ran out from underneath the stands, dragging him along. As soon as they were out from under the cover of the stands she unfurled her Devil Wings and took flight, dangling Scott Summers along by his wrist, and using a bit of magic to ensure his arm didn't tear itself out of its shoulder socket.

Several hours later, after having allowed Scott to fall from her grasp several dozen times, only to catch him when he was about twenty feet off the ground each time, Azami finally decided she had had enough fun and returned Scott to the entry of Xavier's Institute before flying off into the sky laughing her musical laughter the entire time. Not that Scott was in any state to enjoy it.

He had naturally tried shooting the strange girl with an optic blast, but she had simply intercepted it with the palm of her hand, which had become encased in some strange blue armor, and suffered absolutely no damage from the attack whatsoever, much to his chagrin. This meant that he was forced to endure the torture that she dealt out to him.

**xXx Elsewhere xXx**

"GGGGGGRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGH" Cain Marko, otherwise known as the Juggernaut roared as he thundered his way out of the prison that he had been trapped in by his brother Charles Xavier for what seemed like the hundredth time.

As he was running he came face to face with a ten year old girl with blue twintails. He was running at such a speed that he couldn't stop in time to avoid running her down. So you could understand his utter confusion when ten beams of pure light erupted into existence in front of the girl and closed in together forming a barrier that Cain slammed into, and to his even greater surprise, this barrier was powerful enough that it completely halted his forward momentum.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! WHO ARE YOU LITTLE GIRL?" Cain bellowed out.

"My name is Sasami. And I am putting you back in your cage Juggernaut-kun." Sasami chirped.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" The Juggernaut pulled back a fist and proceeded to slam it forward into the spot where the girl was standing.

Much to his shock the girl disappeared from where she was standing. Two beams of light slammed into his helmet instantly removing it from his head, while another four beams of light each proceeded to wrap themselves around one of his arms and legs a piece, completely securing them in place, while the remaining four beams of light wrapped themselves around his torso and lifted him into the air at Sasami's direction.

Sasami then casually began walking him back to his cage suspended in the air ahead of her while randomly humming the tune to Jingle Bells. Once he was secure in his cell she used a portion of Tsunami-fune's powers to place seals on the cage that would make it even more difficult for him to break out in the future. Once that was done, she vanished from sight, having beamed back up to Tsunami-fune.

**xXx Europe xXx**

Kurt Wagner was looking out at the masses as they swarmed the cathedral that he was hiding in only to be startled as a soft azure glow appeared behind him. Turning around he came face to face to a cheerful blond looking fellow who looked around the belfry that he was hiding in and whistled.

"Nice place you got here Mr. Wagner." The blond stated casually, before turning off to look at the bell in the far right corner "Oi, Succubus-chan, you might as well come out, I know you are there."

This caused a rather cute limette in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a white blouse to step out of where she was hiding and pout at the blond "How did you sense me? Most people aren't capable of detecting my presence unless I want them to."

"Do you want the honest answer, or do you want something that would make you feel slightly better about your stealth capabilities?" Naruto inquired.

The limette frowned, cutely at this statement, "Honesty please."

"I sensed your aura. Succubi give off a particular frequency of lust, even when they aren't actively aroused by anything that acts as a sort of aura for them that can be detected by any sufficiently powerful entity." Naruto explained.

Naruto smiled as he appraised the young woman before him "Hmm… actually, I was only going to offer this to young Kurt here, but now that I am able to take a good look at you, I think offering it to you as well would be a huge benefit. How would the two of you like to join me on a one-way ticket to a world that won't care about your individual eccentricities in the slightest bit?"

Kurt cocked his head to the side and asked "Such a vorld it exists?"

Suddenly a girl with violet hair who appeared to be maybe ten years old appeared standing next to the limette "Sister! You should do it! You know you were never happy back home! This is our chance to find happiness!"

Naruto cocked his head to the side in mild surprise at the sudden appearance of another succubus from out of thin air.

The violet haired succubus then looked coyly over at Naruto and said "Plus, he's kind of cute!"

The Limette looked at her sister in shock before shrieking "LILITH!"

Naruto nodded his head in understanding "Ah! You must be the Sisters Aensland. I had been wondering, as I didn't recall reading about Succubi being native to this world… but I do seem to recall reading about occasional breaches into this world by the Darkstalkers. That just makes this even better. Now Lilith-chan, if you could merge with your sister I can extend the boon I spoke of. It would be more difficult if you were both separate at the time the boon is extended. I am unsure what that would do to your ability to merge and separate in the future."

Lilith processed what Naruto was saying before realizing that he used a Japanese honorific to refer to her, she got a playful smirk on her face before declaring "Okay Onii-sama!" and vanishing.

Naruto facepalmed, that girl was going to be incorrigible, he could just tell.

Morrigan frowned and said "You realize she is not going to rest until she has shagged you, right?"

Naruto nodded before stating "I am sure your intentions with regards to Mr. Wagner are much more innocent though, correct?"

Morrigan's face blossomed into a brilliant blush at that statement.

"I thought as much." Naruto chuckled.

He took a few moments to assess Kurt and the Morrigan/Lilith Hybrid and came to a swift decision.

"Here you should each take these, hold them to your chest and your respective boons will be granted." Naruto stated.

"Hey! How come she gets more than me?" Kurt asked surprised.

"These things require a different amount be used depending on the base power level of the person that is being added to my Peerage. In your case Kurt, I am sorry to say, but your base power level is rather insignificant… that isn't to say that your unique gift isn't particularly noteworthy though. Honestly the ability to perform virtually unrestricted teleportation at will is something most people from my home world would DIE for, as it is virtually unheard of. In fact the only person I know of capable of such a feat is Ophis-sama, but considering she is an Extra-dimensional Deity, that is hardly surprising." Naruto explained.

This resulted in a simple "Oh…" from Kurt.

"Meanwhile Morrigan-chan and Lilith-chan have sufficient power that they could probably go a few rounds in a straight up fist fight with one of the Four Great Satans back where I live." Naruto explained.

Morrigan's eyes got as big as saucers at his declaration that there were FOUR Satans back in his world.

Morrigan and Kurt quickly brought their respective pieces up to their chests and were encompassed in a soft azure glow as they felt a surge of strength flow through them.

"Great!" Naruto pulled out a small radio-like receiver and held it up to his mouth stating "Sasami-chan, three to beam up at my coordinates!"

"Yessir, Captain Naruto-kun, sir!" a sweet and innocent sounding voice chirped from the other side of the communicator and suddenly the three individuals found themselves being transported via a matter stream.


End file.
